Shame wizard
This page is for the character. For the episode in Season 2, see The Shame Wizard. The Shame Wizard is the mortal enemy of the Hormone Monster who inflames kids’ deepest shame. EW He is portrayed by David Thewlis. Appearance He is a scary and sinister humanoid entity in a dark large robe, with heterochromia (the left eye is red and the right eye blue). He is tall and skinny with the ability to float in the air. Personality The Shame is the polar opposite of the Hormone Monsters. Whereas the Hormone Monsters encourage the negative aspects of people, mainly deviance and acts that border on immorality, the Shame Wizard stokes people's deepest shame. There are two personas that the Shame Wizard displays throughout the series, one when he is at work and his true persona. On the surface, the Shame Wizard is a cruel and sadistic individual, who enjoys seeing people wallow in self-pity. He constantly points out their flaws and their terrible actions when given the opportunity, and will even try to make them feel awful over things they have little to do with. Outside of work, the Shame Wizard reveals himself to be rather friendly and sociable, or at least he attempts to be. He has been shown trying to socialize with other monsters when not trying to stoke the shame of humankind, though they constantly rebuff his attempts to befriend them, under the assumption that he will try to make them feel shameful out of amusement. The Shame Wizard, when opening up to Coach Steve, reveals his own insecurities in his lack of friends and social life in general, and how people always shun him and leave him out of friendly gatherings. His harsh attitude when stoking the shame of others also implied to also stem from his poor relationship with his mother, and absence of his father, whom is revealed to have abandoned him as a child. Despite his methods and tactics, he is far from malevolent. While the Shame Wizard admits to Andrew (with a hint of remorse) that while he gets too harsh and carried away when doing his job, he genuinely wants people, including Andrew, to better themselves. His actions stem from a noble goal in encouraging self-improvement in others, and had stated that without shame, humanity would have no self-restraint and partake in disgusting lewd acts and cause mayhem in many ways. It is apparent that his harshness towards people when stoking their shame also stems from this desire to have people better themselves. Relationship Most of the other human characters and monsters hate him because he annoys them, except for Coach Steve, who is too stupid to feel shame. During The Department of Puberty, he manages to show Andrew Glouberman that people need shame. History He first appears in season 2. He first appears to Andrew Glouberman after Leah Birch accidentally catches him masturbating to her swimsuit while fantasizing about her. He uses the shame of Andrew to evoke masochistic and pity feelings in him for Lola. He later appears to other characters as well and shows up at the school pajama party in order to make many children feel shame. By the end of the night, the kids chase him away, wanting to live a life without shame. As he meets him in the monster world, Andrew finally sees the importance of shame. References